Her Request
by Chellesmere
Summary: Hermione Granger meminta Draco Malfoy untuk melakukan satu hal untuknya. Dan bisa diduga, Draco menolaknya. Jadi, apa sebenarnya permintaan Hermione?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and all her work.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, very cliché, alur cepet, post-Hogwarts, dan segala bentuk keanehan lainnya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Request<strong>

"Kau bercanda, Granger," kata Draco keras. Dia memandang Hermione dengan pandangan tak percaya. _Well,_ saat ini dia memang sedang _agak_ tidak mempercayai telinganya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan senyuman polos yang Draco tahu—jauh sekali dari arti kata polos.

"Kau tidak mungkin memintaku untuk—untuk—" Draco tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Jelas sekali, bukan hanya telinganya saja yang bermasalah, tetapi bibirnya juga—mengingat dia tak pernah berbicara terbata-bata seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, dan kau juga sudah mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengatakan tidak," kata Hermione.

Draco mendengus. "Aku tak mau melakukan itu. Dan jangan tanya kenapa, karena itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kau minta dariku. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku mengganti p—"

"Jangan bilang kau takut," sela Hermione tak sabar.

"Ini bukan masalah takut atau tidak takut, tetapi masalah harga diri," kata Draco semakin mendengus.

"Kau terlalu mengada-ada," kata Hermione kesal. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan harga diri. Lagi pula aku hanya memintamu untuk menjaganya selama beberapa hari, sementara aku mengunjungi beberapa temanku di dunia Muggle untuk merayakan Hallowen tahun ini bersama mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya saja bersamamu?"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku tidak bisa, Malfoy?"

"_Well,_ kau bisa membawanya ke tempat penitipan."

Mata Hermione membelalak lebar, dan Draco sempat berpikir bahwa gadis itu sedang memutuskan mantra apa yang paling cocok untuk dilontarkan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menangkis serangan mantra apa pun yang mungkin akan dilontarkan gadis itu, ketika dia mendengar suara terbatuk dari arah tangga.

"Kuharap kalian sedang tidak saling bertengkar lagi, Nak," kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu sedang berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah, memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi geli yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Mrs Malfoy," sapa Hermione terkejut. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Narcissa sudah berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka sejak tadi, menyaksikan argumen kecil mereka—yang sepertinya tidak akan mungkin bisa disebut kecil lagi, seandainya saja wanita itu tidak berinisiatif untuk menginterupsi mereka saat itu.

"Oh, tidak, Bu," kata Draco agak menyeringai. "Kami hanya sedang sedikit saling bertukar pikiran. Itu saja. Benar kan, Granger?"

Belum sempat Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mengiyakan kata-kata Draco, Narcissa sudah kembali berkata, "Sedikit saling bertukar pikiran dengan mengacungkan tongkat kalian masing-masing seperti itu?"

Wajah Hermione langsung merona ketika dia baru menyadari bahwa dia masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco, siap untuk memantrai pemuda itu dengan kutukan pertama yang terpikir di benaknya saat itu. Gadis itu segera menurunkan tongkatnya sambil melemparkan pandangan mematikan ke arah Draco, yang hanya membalas pandangannya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. Pemuda itu sudah menurunkan tongkatnya sejak tadi, sejak dia mendengar suara ibunya yang menegur mereka. Dia tidak mau mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dari ibunya, tentang bagaimana cara bersikap yang baik pada seorang wanita, tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia menghargai mereka, dan tidak seharusnya dia berduel dengan mereka.

'_Yeah, tentu saja. Mungkin seharusnya aku memang membiarkan diriku terkena kutukan dari Granger. Dengan begitu, paling tidak aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk menolak permintaan konyolnya itu. Aku bisa berpura-pura sakit parah selama beberapa hari,'_ pikir Draco.

Dia kembali memandang Hermione yang wajahnya masih merona, dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai sekali lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan atau mengakui hal ini pada siapa pun. Tetapi sejujurnya, dia menyukai ekspresi wajah Hermione yang merona seperti itu. Ekspresi itu membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti—_well,_ seperti seorang _wanita._

'_Dia memang seorang wanita, Draco. Kau idiot,'_ kata sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya.

'_Kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditonjok olehnya. Pukulannya benar-benar keras, seperti seorang pria,'_ kata sebuah suara lain.

'_Tentu saja aku pernah merasakannya. Aku juga bagian pikiranmu yang lain, ingat?'_

'_Oh, diam kau. Kau membuatku gila.'_

'_Kau memang sudah gila, Draco.'_

'_Bukankah aku tadi sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam?'_

'_Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa berargumentasi dengan dua buah suara di dalam pikiranmu adalah gejala awal dari kegilaan.'_

"Oh, diamlah kalian," kata Draco keras.

Narcissa mendengus. Wanita itu sudah duduk dengan anggun di sofa mewah yang menghadap ke perapian, melemparkan pandangan mencela ke arahnya. Dan Hermione sudah berada di sebelah wanita itu, memandangnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Cara yang sangat sopan untuk berbicara dengan ibumu, Draco," cela Narcissa. "Aku hanya sedang bertanya hal apa yang sedang kalian debatkan hingga kalian perlu mengacungkan tongkat untuk bertukar mantra seperti itu. Dan Draco, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, tidak seharusnya kau mengacungkan tongkatmu kepada Hermione seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

Draco merasa kepalanya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Dia melemparkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di dekatnya, menghadap ke arah ibunya dan Hermione. Rupanya tadi ibunya sempat melihat dia mengangkat tongkatnya. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mempertahankan diri, kan? Dia mengangkat tongkatnya hanya untuk menangkis serangan mantra kutukan Hermione, bukan untuk membalas mantra kutukan itu. Siapa yang tahu, mantra buruk apa yang bisa dilemparkan gadis itu kepadanya? Jelas sekali, dia tidak ingin dikejar ratusan burung kenari yang menyerang kepalanya dan membuat tatanan rambutnya yang sempurna menjadi berantakan seperti Harry Potter. Tidak akan pernah. Bahkan di dalam mimpinya sekali pun, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

'_Mungkin tadi tanpa kusadari Granger sempat meluncurkan mantra terbarunya yang belum pernah dia ceritakan. Mantra ilusi kegilaan. Lihat saja, pertama, aku sudah melakukan pembicaraan tak masuk akal di kepalaku. Dan kedua, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan di sekelilingku,'_ pikir Draco lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Pikirannya kembali terpusat pada keadaan di sekelilingnya ketika dia mendengar suara Hermione yang berbicara dengan ibunya, menjelaskan alasan perdebatan mereka tadi.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Malfoy. Aku yang memaksanya untuk menjaga—"

"Kau dengar itu, Bu? Dia yang memulainya terlebih dulu," sela Draco.

"Berhenti menyela pembicaraan orang lain, Draco," kata Narcissa. "Kau akan mendapat giliran berbicara setelah Hermione selesai menceritakan semuanya."

Draco mendengus, sementara Hermione menyeringai dan mulai menceritakan awal perdebatan mereka. Dia tidak tahu dari mana gadis itu bisa memiliki seringai yang sangat mirip dengan seringai miliknya. Yang dia tahu, seringai seperti miliknya hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan keluarga Malfoy. Dan sepertinya dia sudah salah besar mengenai hal itu.

"Jadi, Mrs Malfoy, apakah menurut Anda permintaan saya itu keterlaluan?" tanya Hermione, memandang Narcissa dengan mata cokelatnya yang lebar, memasang ekspresi polos.

'_Oh, tidak. Tidak. Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk,'_ pikir Draco lagi. '_Tidak dengan pandangan mata itu, Granger. Tak akan ada yang mampu menolakmu dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang seperti itu.'_

'_Termasuk kau sendiri, Draco. Akui saja, kau pun tidak akan mampu menolaknya.'_

Belum sempat Draco membalas suara pertama, dia sudah mendengar suara ibunya yang menyetujui ide konyol Hermione dengan sangat antusias. Dan pada saat itu, dia tahu bahwa dia sudah kalah dan seharusnya menyerah. Tetapi tentu saja, bukan Draco Malfoy namanya jika dia tidak melakukan tindakan kekanakan dan berteriak keras pada kedua wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku tak percaya kau lebih memihak Granger, Bu," kata Draco, bangkit dari sofanya. "Sejauh yang kuingat, akulah yang menjadi putramu."

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Draco. Tak ada salahnya kalau kau mulai belajar untuk merawat se—"

"Kau ingin melihatku menyiapkan makanan, membuang kotoran, dan mengganti p—"

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah itu adalah hal paling menjijikkan di dunia, Malfoy," seru Hermione sebal.

"Tentu saja, Granger. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memakai produk perawatan rambutku selama tiga hari daripada harus merawat _makhluk_ itu, sementara kau bersenang-senang merayakan Halloween bersama teman-temanmu tanpa _aku_."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Jadi itu masalahnya? Kau merasa diabaikan olehku? Tetapi bukankah kau sendiri yang beberapa hari lalu menolak ajakanku untuk merayakan Halloween di dunia Muggle?"

Draco terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia baru ingat kalau Hermione sudah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama kedua orangtua gadis itu selama beberapa hari, dan merayakan Halloween di sana—bersama keluarga besar dan teman-teman Muggle gadis itu. Dan dia memang menolaknya dengan alasan dia tidak akan tahan hidup tanpa sihir, meskipun hanya beberapa hari saja. Mereka memang sudah cukup umur untuk melakukan sihir di luar dunia sihir. Tetapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa melakukan sihir seenaknya dengan adanya banyak Muggle di sekitar mereka, kan?

Dan sekarang Hermione menuduhnya bahwa alasannya untuk tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu adalah karena dia merasa diabaikan. Dia mendengus. Yang benar saja.

"Kau tahu bukan itu masalahnya, Granger," kata Draco mengeretakkan giginya. Dia sudah lupa kalau ibunya masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi apa masalahnya, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dingin.

"Oh, sudahlah," kata Draco akhirnya. "Aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi. Aku pergi." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hermione, dia sudah menghilang di balik perapian, di antara kepulan asap hijau—meninggalkan gadis itu yang berteriak memanggil namanya agar dia kembali.

-o0o-

Rasanya baru sedetik saja Draco merasakan pusaran Bubuk Floo di sekitarnya, dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan bercahaya temaram. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan penerangan cahaya di ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendapati dirinya terlonjak kaget ketika pintu dari arah sebelahnya terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja membersihkan diri—dilihat dari handuk yang tergantung di leher orang itu, dan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Draco?" kata orang itu, tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Draco yang sudah berhasil mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya, hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat. Dia memandangi orang itu, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang agak sedikit gelap itu.

"Er, Blaise, kau tidak sedang—" Draco berhenti.

"Aku sendiri, Draco. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini," kata Blaise sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke kursi santai di sudut ruangan, dan mulai mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk di lehernya.

Draco menarik napas lega. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap Blaise, yang saat itu sudah memegang segelas Wiski Api di salah satu tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan lampu kamarmu?" tanya Draco, mengerutkan keningnya.

Blaise hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Tak apa-apa," dia menyesap sedikit minuman yang ada di tangannya. "_Trouble in paradise?_" tanya Blaise setelah mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menyebutnya sebagai '_paradise_', Blaise. Mengingat hal rutin yang kami lakukan setiap hari adalah berdebat dan berargumen," jawab Draco. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, dan meletakkan tangannya di bawah kepala, memandangi langit-langit kamar.

Blaise tidak berkomentar apa pun. Dia hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menyesap minumannya lagi. Memang suatu keajaiban, hubungan sahabatnya dengan Nona-Tahu-Segala itu bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Seperti yang Draco katakan tadi, tak ada hal lain yang mereka lakukan selain bertengkar, bahkan untuk masalah yang menurutnya sangat kecil sekali pun—seperti misalnya bagaimana mereka akan menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka. Hermione ingin pergi ke satu tempat, dan Draco ingin pergi ke satu tempat lain yang bisa dipastikan selalu berlawanan arah dengan keinginan gadis itu. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, mereka akan menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka secara terpisah. Tetapi entah bagaimana, keesokan harinya mereka sudah bersikap normal lagi, seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya. Dan mereka bahkan masih memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga masing-masing, dan bukannya dengan nama depan mereka. Benar-benar suatu misteri.

"Dan sejauh yang kutahu, kalian masih bertahan hingga sekarang," kata Blaise. "_No offense,_ tapi aku pernah bertaruh dengan Theo bahwa hubungan kalian tak akan bertahan hingga melebihi satu minggu."

Draco menyeringai. "_None taken, mate. Well,_ kurasa hubungan yang sempurna itu bukanlah hubungan yang tak pernah menemui masalah dan tak pernah bertengkar satu sama lain. Tetapi hubungan yang sering menemui banyak masalah, berbeda pendapat, bertengkar, dan tetap masih bisa bertahan karena dengan cara itulah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Dan pada saat itulah, Blaise tersedak minumannya. Dia terbatuk, kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya sebelum kembali menemukan suaranya, dan berbicara dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar Draco Malfoy, kan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku adalah orang lain?"

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan saja. Jadi apa masalahnya sekarang?"

Draco menghela napas panjang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya masalah mereka hanya satu: kekeras kepalaan mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertengkar kalau saja Hermione tidak begitu keras kepala dan selalu berada di tempat yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. Tetapi jika tidak begitu, mungkin dia juga tidak akan pernah menganggap Hermione sebagai gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang ditemuinya. Dan perbedaan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Hermione Granger. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis paling cantik, atau paling populer, atau paling sempurna yang pernah ditemuinya. Hermione hanya—seorang gadis yang memiliki keunikan dengan caranya sendiri. Itu saja.

"Lebih baik aku kembali. Kita bicarakan ini nanti," kata Draco sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Terserah kau saja," kata Blaise tanpa minat. Mungkin dia harus mulai belajar tentang bagaimana bersikap dalam menghadapi Draco yang _baru_ ini.

-o0o-

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Draco meninggalkan Hermione bersama ibunya di depan perapian. Dan saat ini, dia sedang duduk di depan meja di kamarnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan pena bulunya sambil berpikir keras. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Hermione sebelum gadis itu menghubunginya terlebih dulu—suatu keputusan yang agak disesalinya. Meski bagaimana pun, dia yang meninggalkan gadis itu, dan seharusnya dialah yang menghubungi gadis itu dan meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Tetapi egonya memang sudah terlalu tinggi, dan bahkan ibunya sendiri pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal itu.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memandang ke luar jendela, menatap sekumpulan bintang yang berpendar di sana. Dia masih memandangi langit ketika cahaya bintang-bintang itu terhalangi oleh bayangan besar. Bayangan itu semakin membesar, dan akhirnya mendarat di depan jendela kamarnya. Secara refleks, dia menyambar tongkatnya dan membuka jendela, membiarkan bayangan yang ternyata dua ekor burung hantu itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan hinggap di ranjangnya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri dua ekor burung hantu itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak apa yang dibawa oleh kedua ekor burung hantu itu. Dengan agak ragu, dia membuka ikatan surat dan kotak besar yang isinya bergoyang-goyang dari kaki kedua ekor burung hantu itu. Dan mereka segera terbang ke luar jendela begitu ikatan kaki mereka dilepas. Jelas sekali, si pengirim surat dan kotak itu tidak mengharapkan balasan surat darinya pada saat itu juga.

Draco memegang surat itu, dan membaca namanya yang tertulis dengan sangat rapi di amplopnya. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Granger," bisiknya. Tetapi senyumnya segera memudar, bahkan menghilang ketika dia membaca isi surat itu:

_Malfoy,_

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada jauh di dunia Muggle. Dan meskipun aku tahu kau bisa menemukanku kapan saja kau mau, aku yakin bahwa kau tak akan pernah repot-repot mencariku di sana. Benar? Ya, tentu saja. Aku memang selalu benar._

_Tapi bukan hal itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sama sekali bukan itu. Jadi abaikan saja satu kalimat terakhirku tadi, oke? Well, seperti yang sudah kukatakan dengan sangat jelas dan sudah kau dengar dengan sangat jelas juga (aku memang mengutip pembicaraan kita beberapa hari yang lalu di rumahmu), kau tetap harus mau mengabulkan permintaanku untuk bulan ini._

_Sesuai perjanjian kita, setiap bulan, kau dan aku boleh meminta satu permintaan satu sama lain, dan yang satu harus mengabulkan permintaan yang lain. Dan aku ingat betul bahwa aku belum pernah meminta apa pun padamu selama satu bulan ini, kan? Kau sudah memintaku untuk menemanimu terbang selama hampir satu hari penuh saat kau marah padaku karena masalah jubah favoritmu itu__—__yang sama sekali bukan kesalahanku, mengingat Crookshanks-lah yang merobeknya. Dan kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah bersahabat baik dengan ketinggian._

_Jadi kupikir aku akan menggunakan satu permintaanku untuk bulan ini: "Jaga Crookshanks". Kau cukup memberinya makan dua kali sehari, dia bisa mencari makanannya sendiri. Dan jangan lupa ganti pasir tempat buang airnya setiap hari, Malfoy. Dan oh ya, sekadar peringatan, jangan pernah berpikir untuk meminta peri-rumah melakukan tugas ini._

_Well, ya, kurasa itu saja. Kalau ada yang perlu kau tanyakan, jangan ragu untuk mengirimkan surat untukku. Oke?_

_Happy Halloween_

Draco mendengus keras ketika dia sudah selesai membaca surat itu. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah Hermione yang menyeringai puas ketika menulis surat itu. Dia melewatkan beberapa hari ini berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang bagaimana caranya dia bisa meminta maaf tanpa terkesan sedang meminta maaf pada gadis itu, sementara gadis itu melewatkan beberapa harinya dengan memikirkan cara yang paling tepat untuk membuatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaannya untuk menjaga kucing peliharaannya—yang sepertinya memiliki obsesi tidak sehat pada jubah-jubah di lemari pakaiannya. Dan gadis itu berhasil. Sangat Slytherin sekali. Mungkin seharusnya dia merasa bangga pada Hermione.

Dia menunduk untuk membaca dua kalimat terakhir di bawah surat itu, dan dengusannya semakin keras:

_P.S: Kunci lemari pakaianmu kalau kau tidak ingin jubahmu habis._

Hermione bahkan tidak menuliskan satu kata "maaf"pun di dalam surat itu. Dan setelah semua hal yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya, dia masih bisa menandatangani suratnya dengan kata, '_The love of your life, Granger.'_

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Draco meremas surat itu sebelum melemparkannya ke perapian. Dan dengan wajah masam, dia membuka kotak besar yang bergoyang-goyang sejak tadi di atas ranjangnya, mengeluarkan seekor kucing berbulu jingga tebal dan berwajah gepeng aneh. Kucing itu memandangnya dengan pandangan angkuh sebelum menguap lebar, meregangkan tubuhnya, dan meloncat turun dari atas ranjang.

"Oh, kau akan membayar mahal semua ini bulan depan, Granger. Tunggu saja," gumam Draco. Dia sudah mulai memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membalas perbuatan Hermione padanya.

Demi Merlin! Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran gadis itu? Memintanya untuk mengganti pasir kotoran kucing? Memangnya dia pikir siapa dirinya?

"Dan kau," Draco melotot pada Crookshanks. "Jaga sikapmu, atau kau harus berdiet sampai Granger kembali."

Dan dia mengatakan hal itu, seolah kucing itu bisa mengerti kata-katanya. Dan mungkin memang benar begitu. Crookshanks bukan sekadar kucing biasa, kan?

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Kayakn**__**ya sama sekali ga nyambung sama judulnya, aneh juga sebenernya, d**__**an feel-nya juga sama sekali ga dapet. Hehe… Maaf, udah mentok. Thanks for reading, and Happy Halloween Day**_ _***telat***__**…^^**_

_**Sweet love,**_

_**Chels**_


End file.
